


Winter Olympics AU.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [14]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Day 5. No Dalton AUDalton Academy never existed. So where do our characters end up? Do some of them know each other anyway? Maybe they ended up in public schools, maybe they would never meet at all. Tell or show us what happens if Dalton Academy had never been built.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 4





	Winter Olympics AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. No Dalton AU  
> Dalton Academy never existed. So where do our characters end up? Do some of them know each other anyway? Maybe they ended up in public schools, maybe they would never meet at all. Tell or show us what happens if Dalton Academy had never been built.

“And now we have TEAM USA led by the defending Olympic Champion Blaine Anderson”

As the announcer continued to speak about Blaine Anderson and size of the Team USA, Logan sighed and carefully made his way down the icy cold arena surrounded by his teammates, his rivals, his friends, all wrapped up in their heavy matching jacket, gloves, mittens and boots as they smiled and cheered and waved at the gathered spectators.

He was here to win. Gold, his dad promised to everyone at to the press conference announcing the team representing the USA in the 2022 Olympics.

“So, you’re not sad that it’s not you out there?” Logan looked up to find his best friend Derek gesturing to the front at Blaine; mitten gloved and beaming as he slowly carried their country flag, waving it carefully and smiling as he led the team.

“No.” he sighed remembering the awful situation that was his dad who finally realized that his son’s fooling around was an actual Olympic sport and could be spun around to boost his campaign that he gunned for Logan to be the flag bearer. Luckily, Logan got to his dad first before he could talk to concerned people and convince him that he needed to focus on his jumps, otherwise, that would have been a disaster waiting to happen. There was already talk about favouritism and politics involved thanks to his dad but Logan won the national trials by fair and square and by a large margin. There were no doubts involved he was good, but now he needed to prove just how good he actually was.

“No, Blaine deserved it, he did win gold in the last Olympics. There was no way they would replace him with me.”

“Then it’s all cool with you.” Derek asked as he watched his best friend, “And him.” They both gave up the pretence of waving and were walking side by side, camouflaged by the sheer size of the US Winter Olympics team.

“Yeah.” Logan nodded and watched his ex who was now glancing at his boyfriend Kurt Hummel – US team Figure skater as he walked not quite behind Blaine and they both beamed at each other. “He’s with Hummel now. We were not good together.”

“You did love him, once.”

“And look at what that led us to, a hushed-up article about a bar fight between an Olympic gold medalist and the son of a US Senator. And to think that it started out as a date.”

“Well, I am glad to see you’re better now.” Derek grinned at him, “and I look forward to beating you on the ice.”

“You got a Bronze last time.” Logan nudged him, ”don’t act like as if you won.”

“At least I was on the podium, Mr 4th Place.” Derek smiled cheekily and slapped Logan on the back, who narrowed his eyes on him, “Oh it’s so on Seigerson.”

“Come at me, Wright.”

*

The opening ceremony went on for the rest of the night and soon it was the next day and qualifying rounds began for the games which would last for almost two weeks.

_You got this, just ski like you normally ski and all will be well._

“Men’s round – Team 1 out on the ice.”

“You got this.” He told himself and immediately walked into another person. He couldn’t stop it from happen and they both went slipping out into the ice.

“Ow,” Logan said and from where he was sprawled out on the floor. “You okay,” Derek said as skied and stopped next to him. “Yes, though I think I was sabotaged.” and Derek laughed, “Sabotaged, by him.” He gestured to the other person who was still winded out, lying on the ice.

He looked pale and delicate, _slender_ Logan corrected as those were clearly muscles that moved through his skin-tight training suit as he was surrounded by teammates – Great Britain, Logan read as the guy slowly moved away from the ice, shivering. Logan frowned, he would have to be freezing here out in the snow, in the elements with just a training suit which did wonders for his body highlighting his muscles, skin tight and black standing out in the white snow.

“Logan. Hey.” He realized that Derek was still talking to him and he dusted himself and nodded to Derek, “I am alright, let’s do this.”

*

 _In, out, just like breathing._ Logan thought as he skied, _that’s its_.

“Great work everyone.” Their coach smiled and Logan nodded. He was done for the day and he needed the rest hoping that his allotted room was free.

He dropped his kit back in the room and went down to the mess building and almost collided with another person. _Twice in one day, seriously_ “Oh great, it's you again.”

“Excuse me.” Logan asked, he didn’t know the guy in front of him but he looked pissed, “Are you out for round 2 then,” and he realized it was the guy from the morning. “Woah, excuse me,” he narrowed his eye "You collided with me.” The angry look that met him made all the blood in his body pool immediately in his dick. The guy was absolutely his type, little taller than him, slender but strong, tousled brown hair as he sneered at him. He studied Logan’s Team USA jacket and snorted, “Don’t think I am going to allow you to boost Hummel’s chances at gold. I got this in the bag.” and smirked and walked away.

_Who was that?_

*

“We’re are going to see the figure skating program later today, coming with?”

Logan looked up to find Derek and a bunch of his fellow skiers changed out of their uniform. “I want to practice a few jumps, now that the trails are free,” Logan said as he picked up his snowboard.

“Oh give it a rest.” Derek laughed and clapped him on the back. “We just skied a perfect practice. I can beat you later on the board.”

Logan narrowed his eyes, “You mean like how I beat you yesterday, even after my fall.”

“Sure, whatever." Derek drawled, "plus David here hasn’t stopped whining about seeing his girlfriend and he’s making me miserable. He’s an even worse roommate than you.” he said laughing at their teammate David Sullivan who was ecstatic when his girlfriend made the cut.

“I miss her,” David said and smiled at his phone display that was an image of a smiling girl with long brown and large brown eye.

“Plus there will be girls” Wes piped “And Boys.” chimed Shane, _Dear God another Anderson,_ of the US Ski Team.

_*_

The break in the practice was actually refreshing and Logan found himself enjoying as his teammates cheered on their fellow teammates, occasionally passing comments if a cute girl skated by.

They were also not alone as Blaine Anderson was out near the rink gazing moodily at his boyfriend who was doing warm-ups in the corner when the Team Great Britain entered in.

“Oh wow, who is that.” Derek eyes glazed and Derek saw him look at a girl in Team GB coat enter the rink and practice skating.

“Casey Scott.” David replied moodily, “Katherine’s frenemy, gold medal hopeful, placed first in the Worlds last year and the Grand Prix.”

”You know a lot about figure skating man.” Derek replied as he watched Casey spin and skate her way around the ice. “Teach me about it. Like what move is that which made her skirt fly up. She looked cute doing it.” and Logan smiled at his best friend’s dopey grin and heart eyes.

“Slow down cowboy, you just learnt her name.”

“Well, we definitely need to put this in use.” Derek tossed something from his pocket at Logan’s face and who reflexively caught it.

“I have my own thank you very much,” Logan smirked and threw it back the Derek who laughed and pocketed it.

“They give them out every single year.” Charlie Amos said from behind him and Logan wondered if the entire US Ski team/snowboarding team was going to show up to watch the US figure skate team participate.

“What are you doing here man?” David and Wes smiled and hugged their friend

“Heard from Shane that we’re all gathering here so I made my way here,” Charlie said and zipped up his coat making himself comfortable.

“I see that the men’s team is next.” Charlie when he noticed Kurt and the others gathering next to the rink entrance.

“Oh man, I hope Blaine plays it cool and not mess up like yesterday,” Shane whispered as he watched his older brother dopily follow his boyfriend everywhere he went.

“Yeah, that’s not going happen.” Wes and David laughed loudly, “Not if Kurt decides to play.”

“What did he do?” Logan laughed and Derek nodded eagerly.

“He was watching Kurt unzip his jacket and he missed a couple of stairs and tripped.” David laughed. “Kurt was to blame, he knew Blaine was watching him so he threw a couple of smirks and saucy winks at him and then Blaine fell.”

“Spectacularly“ Wes laughed, “He didn’t get hurt.” He was in full gym uniform, padding and everything, having not bothered to change, But yeah.”

“But then Kurt made it up to him, several times may I add and loudly.”

“See this why you need to test these soon.” Derek quipped and slapped the condom back into Logan’s hand when Shane whistled next to him. “I think I will take that.” and pocketed the condom from a surprised Logan. “Team GB has just walked in and I think I have died and gone to heaven. There is an actual angel on the rink.”

Logan side-eyed Shane from where he was moonily gazing out on the rink and laughed, the Anderson Brothers were a riot alright and he turned to look out at the rink and his breath got stuck.

Out on the rink right in the middle, a boy was skating perfectly with the music, moving in, moving out, gliding with the flow of the music as he skated gracefully across the ice. He raised an arm up twirled before he took off in jump which had all crowd cheering and Logan staring in admiration. He then landed gently and twirled again and Logan recognized his face immediately.

“It's him.” He jogged Derek’s arm “from yesterday and today.”

“Who is that?.” Logan said and realized that Shane had asked the same thing. _There’s no way he was getting the perfect stranger, he was Logan’s_

“Who.” all the guys asked as they watch the two of them.

“Him,” Logan whispered, at boy danced seamlessly with the music, his brunette hair arranged artfully as he raised a hand up and jumped again.

“The cute one, who skates like an angel, like a perfect cherub with wings.” Everyone sighed at Shane’s adjectives and he waved his hand, no his entire body at the little Strawberry blond Team GB skater as he skated across the ice. “He looks like a Botticelli carved angel.” and everyone groaned.

“Reed Van Kamp,” Charlie announced reading from his phone. “Team GB, figure skating.”

“Give me that.” Shane made grabby hands towards Charlie who sighed and handed his phone to Shane who alternated between the staring moonily at the phone and Reed skating.

“The other one is Julian Larson, in case you’re interested.” Derek smiled at his friend softly.

“Julian Larson,” Logan whispered as he tracked the boy skate gracefully across the ice, moving in time with the music, a soft smile on his face. _Maybe he has more than just gold to look forward too._


End file.
